


Stuck Outside

by TheGlockWizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bad Flirting, Birthday Presents, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Not Beta Read, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlockWizard/pseuds/TheGlockWizard
Summary: Tuskishima finds himself locked outside of his and Hinata's apartment. He goes to Security Kuroo for help.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Stuck Outside

Despite appearances, Tsukishima liked Hinata. Mind you, he still found him an annoying brat with too much energy, who didn't know when to shut up, and he always used Tsukishima's frying pan even after he was specifically told not to, and he always invited people over without saying anything, and he always listened to loud music- you get the gist. But in the end, Tsukishima liked Hinata. He may be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid and most importantly he wasn't annoying on purpose... he just forgot people don't run on full battery all the time like he did,. Most importantly, he was open to comunication regarding shortcomings, his and Tsukishima's alike. And so, their lives together sort of worked.

Which was partially the reason he found himself in a shopping mall on a hot, really hot day. He walked with purpose, headphone on to tune out the mall's typical buzzing. Yamaguchi had written him a text that morning, asking if he had gotten a present for Hinata yet: Somehow, the fact that Hinata's birthday was just a week away had been completely forgotten, but luckily he already had an idea. He walked into the tech store, and browsed headphone models, looking for one with a similar design to the ones he was wearing at the moment. He found one... and then he cringed. He knew Hinata would appreciate the headphones(He had asked to borrow Tsukishima's a lot) but he also knew the moment he saw the color pattern on this, that idiot would scream "The Great King's colors?? You traitor!" and really, Tsukishima didn't want to deal with that, not now, not ever. So, he walked to the counter holding the pair in his hands and waited until the salesperson could be with him. He asked about different colors for this specific model, and in no time he bought a pair of black headphones with orange speakers. He already could hear the "bwaaah" of excitement the short man would scream after receiveng those because "Stingyshima, those are OUR colors!!". At least he now was 100% sure the headphones would get used, because in no way Hinata would waste something that shared the freak duo's colors.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Every semblance of happy thoughts and satisfaction about the present died when he found himself outside the apartment he and Hinata shared. He had tried to get in, only to find out the automatic door's batteries had died again, so his key card wasn't getting read. He knocked on the door, knowing Hinata was home and he could get the door open without Tsukishima having to security again. No response. He knocked again. Again, no response. He started knocking harder, even calling the the boy's name. Nothing: No matter how hard he knocked, no one was getting the door.   
Annoyed(and even a little bit worried, though he wasn't going to admit it), he was almost getting in the elevator again, so he could alert security and get inside his house., but before he could leave, he heards steps. He quickly turned around, thinking Hinata was going to get the door and offer some excuse to why he couldn't get it earlier. He was already picturing it, Hinata's right hand rubbing his head as he let Tsukishima in with a big grin and a shrug of shoulders-  
And then he heard music. Loud music. Coming from their apartment. Hinata never intended to get the door, he was just rushing to get the speakers on so he could blast his shitty music while getting dressed for work as he always did.  
 _Oh,_ Tsukishima thought to himself. _Someday, somehow, I'll make him regret this._

He stepped into the elevator, smashed the ground floor button, stepped out and quickly found his way to the secuirity office. He was getting tired of having to do this, especially after being out all the day for university and then waiting for the bus while sweating, getting to the shopping mall, more sweating, getting back to the bus stop, sweating, and getting home. He just wanted to take a shower, have dinner, watch a random documentary on some random oversea animal and go to sleep.  
At least, if the universe really loved him, the one in the security office would be Akaashi, not those them-  
"Oya?" Hearing footsteps approaching, a black haired man turned around, his face twisting into a smirk. He threw the coffee pod away(careful not to stain the white shirt nor the black pants), collected his cup of coffee and sauntered towards his desk.   
"Oya oya?" echoed the man sitting in front of him. He raised his head to look more awake, although the messy white hair, blooshot eyes and red cheecks clearly suggested he had been sleeping or at the very least resting just a moment before.   
"Oya oya oya? If it isn't Tsukki! Having door troubles again?"   
_Of course not_.. cursed Tsukishima. _I had to go look for security while it was the two idiots' turn._   
"Yes, the door died again and I can't get in. Please fix it. Also, I told you a number of times not too call me that, Mr. Kuroo."  
"Hey, hey! Why the formality? We basically see each other every week. One might think you're purposefully tampering with the door so you have an excuse to come look for us, right, Bokuto?" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, exaggerating what Tsukki thought was supposed to be an allusive gesture. "Don't lie, Tsukki, do you come here because you are looking for some _personal mantainance_?" He purred.  
Tsukishima smirked. "If you fuck like you fix my door, I'm afraid your skills aren't as good as you make them to be, Mr. Kuroo."  
Bokuto made a strange sound, a mix of snort and a sneeze, as started laughing and coughing out the coffee he had been drinking just a second ago.  
Kuroo got up, shortening the distance between him and Tsukishima. He tried his best poker face as he raised his hand to tilt Tsukishima's chin downward, so that he could look directly into Tsukishima's eyes. _What is this, a trashy TV series? Cut the drama._ Tsukishima thought.  
"I don't think my skills are that bad, since you keep coming back."  
"Sorry, I'm just wondering if you'll ever satisfy me or I have to surrender to the fact that you just can't seem to last."   
Kuroo erupted into laughter. "Come on, you could at least let me win sometime! We get it, you always have an answer for everything. You could at least let me have a tiny victory once in a while."  
"Never."  
Kuroo pouted, then looked at Bokuto. "Right, I'll get this big boy in his house and I'll come back, it won't take much. Touch my coffee and you're dead."  
"Yeah, whatever you say." said the other man, already lowering his head and using his arms as a makeshift pillow.

Tsukishima walked alongside Kuroo to the door of his apartment. He felt somewhat lighter, the routine with Kuroo and Bokuto(who, according to Kuroo, had the night shift the day before and that's why he didn't contribute much and was in his "Low Power Mode"), but as he got closer to the door, he suddenly concious of how sweaty and stinky he was, and just wanted to wash it all away.  
Kuroo knelt in front of the door, examining the door's lock. He either wore a shirt a size too small or was flexing more muscle that necessary, but anyway Tsukishima's eyes couldn't avoid wandering on his back, taking that image in and storing it away.   
_At least he's hot._  
Kuroo got his tools out, but before he could even touch the lock, the door came open.  
Hinata stood there, dressed in his usual "going to work attire", a white T-shirt with blue jeans, with a shoulder bag to carry whatever he needed for his late afternoon shift at the café. He noticed Kuro knelt in front of the door.  
"Oh." He said, then looked behind him noticing Tsukishima's stare almost literally throwing daggers at him. "Oh." he repeated. "You knocked, didn't you? And I didn't hear you."  
"Yeah" Tsukishima confirmed.   
"OhmygodTsukishimaImsosorryIwasvideocallingKageyamaandthenInoticeditwaslatesoIhadtoshowerquicklyandthengetreadybut-"  
"Stop." Tsukishima raised a hand, almost as if he wanted to stop Hinata both physically and verbally. "We can talk about it later, now go or you'll be late for work."  
"Okay, bye then! Bye Kuroo!" and he jumped over Kuroo's head, rushing down the hallway full speed. Tsukishima stopped the door from closing, lest be stuck outside again.  
"Bye shrimpy! See ya!" Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima, knowing hazel eyes staring at the tenant. Tsukishima recoiled from the stare. _Shit, I wasn't that obvious, was I?_ "Now then, I have a door to fix. You don't have to wait here with me. Unless you have any other interesting activity-"  
"Bye, Mr. Kuro." Tsukishima deadpanned, quickly stepping inside the apartment. _I can't deal with this right now._  
"AT LEAST LET ME FINISH!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bonus Story 1:  
How they got an apartment together:

  
Tsukishima raised the uniform black T-shirt so that he could wipe the sweat on his forehead. _Ugh, gross._ he thought, as he felt the wet texture on his belly. _I need a shower._  
Behind him, Nishinoya and Tanaka were loudly screaming incoherent ramblings he was to tired to try to decipher. He put his glasses on and has his sight focused, he scanned the gym for Yamaguchi. His friend, already ready to go, was seemingly chatting about something with Hinata. Tsukishima grimaced, being physically too tired for the short ball of energy known as Hinata Shoyo, but approached nonetheless.   
"And so, I think I found it!" Hinata was saying, with Yamaguchi nodding excitedly. "Now I just need a roommate, and I'll be all set!"  
"What about Kageyama? I always thought you two would end up moving together."  
Hinata's eyes darkened for moment, a strange look for the short man. It was the tiniest of hints, but to Tsukishima's insightful eyes it was obvious Yamaguchi brought up a sore topic. He looked at his friend, trying to scope if he noticed the changed and if he understood what it meant, but Yamaguchi was seemingly none the wiser. _Oh, well. Not my business._  
"He- Kageyama doesn't want to move together yet."  
"Oh, I didn't know things were that bad-"  
"What? Oh no, no, things are great between us." Hinata literally shined as he spoke of the relationship with the King. Tsukishima didn't understand how he went from 0 to 100 in that short of a tme but anyway. It was nice seeing the man lively again. "It's just that he might get into that university after all and I don't have the money to move yet, and he doesn't know if he's gonna accept it so we're kinda keeping the thing low-profile so it doesn't get in the way for the moment."  
"Ah, understood." Yamaguchi thought about something for a while, then clapped his hands together, a smile on his face. "I know someone who is looking for a roommate too!"  
Yamaguchi's excitement lit Hinata on fire, that left out a loud "GWAAAAH" as he jumped for the excitement. "Who is it? Who is it? Do I know them? Tell me, tell me!"  
Tsukishima smirked at the childlike energy, and was ready to interrupt the two with a joke at Hinata's expenses, but Yamaguchi answered before he could pipe in.  
"Tsukki."   
_What._ Tsukishima thought.  
"What." Hinata said, devoid of any energy.  
"What." Tsukishima echoed   
"Ah, Tsukki! I didn't see you there." Yamaguchi turned, an apologetic smile on his face.  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi. There's no way I'm moving with him."  
"Why not? The apartment seems fine and it's near the bus stop and-"  
"No, no, I'm with him." Hinata interrupted. "There's no way I'd move in with Stingyshima. I'd prefer Oikawa over him."  
"Hear, hear, the child has spoken." Tsukishima retorted, dismissing Hinata's word by waving his hand. "Can you even reach over the counter or do you need someone to cook for you?"  
Hinata pouted and walked away, muttering something about that "Stingy Stingyshima". Tsukishima considered the discussion was over, but Yamaguchi clearly thought otherwise.  
"Why don't you at least look at it? I've got some photos and info Hinata sent me, and it really looks good. Besides, at least you know Hinata and you don't have to worry about getting a stranger for a flatmate."  
"If I say I'll look at it later, will you drop it? I'm too tired to actually think."

Tsukishima was angry. How did that little kid find an apartment that good? It really had everything Tsukishima was looking for. It was unfair how lucky Hinata had gotten. For a moment, he entertained the thought of counteroffering Hinata's offer and try to get inside the apartment by himself, but the landlord had explicitly said he wanted both rooms occupied, so he would be back to square 1.   
Plus he wasn't that bad of a person.  
Correction, he didn't hate Hinata that much. He sighed, scrolling once more the place's photos Yamaguchi had sent him. He sighed once more, closed the app and typed a quick text before he could think about it and regret it. The text read "Are you still looking for a flatmate?". Tsukishima sighed a third time, mentally braced himself, and hit send.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Bonus 2:   
"Stingyshima, are you really sure you don't want to come with us?" Hinata asked, after looking in a mirror and considering his white T-shirt and green swimsuit a gooud enough outfit for a day on the beach.  
Tsukishima made an exsasperated sound, his eyes empty and hands busy filling a mug full of coffee that he hoped would make the process of waking up less painful.  
"Are you really, really, sure?"  
Tsukishima repeated the same exasperated sound, just louder, as he finished filling his mug and walked to the kitchen table. As he travelled the short distance, he ended up walking of the kitchen window and straight up hissed as the warm rays of sunshine assaulted him that early. _Going to the beach on such a warm day? What are they, crazy?_ ":  
"Then we are leaving, we'll be back this afternoon I think. Bye!"  
"Bye", offered Kageyama. Tsukishima registered his presence probably for the first time since he had woken up, because he was startled by the usually silent man talking to him. Nevertheless, he raised his mug to send both of them off, and took a deep breath in as he felt the automatic door close. _Finally, peace._

  
"3... 2... 1..." Hinata, face red by the amount of sun exposure he had gotten today, counted, mentally calculating the seconds away from the doors of the elevator opening and the start of the race between him and Kageyama. "Start!" he screamed, as the doors suddenly opened. The two adults bolted full speed, traversing the hallway and avoiding obstacles like the plants near the walls. Kageyama actually took the lead, rushing right from the elevator doors and already tasting victory as he saw the door to Hinata and Tsukishima's apartment get closer and closer. Hinata wasn't gonna lose without a fight, and so pratically jumped over Kageyama, realising only mid jump that this move could end up injuring them both pretty hard. Luckily, Kageyama slowed down from the shock of his boyfriend basically throwing himself at him. Hinata took his chance and bolted, with Kageyama tailing him.  
"You little...!" Kageyama said, once he realised it was all to get in front of him.  
Hinata smiled, as he got the to the door and stuck his tongue to Kageyama. "I win."  
"You cheated."  
"I did not." Hinata retorted, while collecting his key card from the bag and scanning it. The door didn't respond to his card at all. Puzzled, he tried scanning it again, and when the door didn't open again, he sighed. "Really, again? It's the second time this month."  
"Wow, the doors really suck here." Kageyama offered.  
"Tsukishima should be at home." And thus, the two of them started knocking and steadily increased their speed as a mute competition of who was going to knock the most knocks started. But alas, no matter how hard they knocked, no one got the door.  
"Did he go somewhere?" Hinata wondered. His doubts didn't last long, as he heard some steps inside the apartment nearing the door. He excitedly turned around, hoping to see Tsukishima's face peaking from the door. But the door stayed closed.   
Puzzled, Hinata was going to knock again to catch Tsukishima's attention, when he started hearing music coming from inside the apartment.   
_Oh._ , he realised. _This is revenge_.

Kuroo stared at the smug Tsukishima, not believing the four eyes could be that petty. As he felt Hinata and Kageyama leave to get security, he walked to Tsukishima who was still smiling satisfactedly. He zeroed the distance between them, getting back to what he was doing before he was stopped to enact a petty revenge. He started kissing Tsukishima again, soft kisses slowly going from the neck, to the cheek. He got to the lobe and gently bit, enjoying the sound the startled Tsukishima made.  
"But seriously, getting me to remove the doors' battery so that you could lock your flatmate out? Isn't that a bit of an asshole move?" he whispered in his ear.  
"I don't remember asking your opinion."  
"And treating me like that after I so gratiously left the office to come help you, even if I'm not supposed to that when I'm the only security guy working?" Kuroo turned the other's face so that the two of them were looking each other in the eyes and they kissed.  
Kuroo smirked. "You're a mean one, Mr. Kei."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction thrown into the internet. It's underdeveloped, not exactly beta read and possibly awful. But it is the first thing I've written in a while, and it's the first thing ever I've written with online publication in mind, so I thought I'd post it before I think too much about it and I end up deleting it.  
> If you liked it, come and say hi @TheGlockWizard on Twitter.


End file.
